


Fucking PINK

by TrashcanWren



Series: PINK [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Lace, Loss of Virginity, Rey is not a Koala, Virgin Ben Solo, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanWren/pseuds/TrashcanWren
Summary: Ben and Rey and all those bags of lingerie he bought.Or - how Ben Solo is a virgin no more.





	Fucking PINK

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).



> How could I leave Ben and KTF and all of you hanging? 'Nuff said!
> 
>    
> 

“You can open your eyes, Ben.” the sound of her voice is soft and yet carries a throbbing thread of something Ben has never heard before, has only imagined.

He pops his eyes open and then immediately squeezes them shut again, wheezing as he does.

“Jesus, Rey!”

Her bright laugh fills the air around him, as the image of what he's just seen plays behind his eyelids - the dusky rose scraps of lace clinging to Rey's tanned and lithe body in a way that sends all the blood rushing south.

“Ben, look at me. I want you to look at me.” All the mirth is gone, leaving her voice husky, breathless.

Swallowing past the dryness in his mouth, Ben complies. This time he opens his eyes slowly, letting his gaze travel up her form, taking in her pearly pink-tipped toes, the long, tan expanses of her legs - he's imagined them wrapped around him more times than he can count - until the pink lace fills his vision.

He knows he’s blushing furiously, he can feel the heat in his cheeks. _Is it just him, or is it starting to get really warm?_

There’s a faint roaring in his ears as he lets himself take in the sheer beauty of Rey encased in lace lingerie. _His girlfriend_. He can say that now and not feel like a complete fool. Not that it stops him from grinning widely every single time he does.

It’s been two weeks since Rey kissed him for the first time, literally taking the words out of his mouth. Two weeks filled with long walks, long talks, longer looks and even longer kisses. Ben knows Rey wants more, he knows she has to be at least as tightly wound up as he’s been. The thought of not knowing what to do, though, of never having _done_ anything before with anyone - that’s enough to douse all the fire in his veins and make him draw back. He doesn't want to disappoint her, but no amount of Googling has been of help - nothing he's found has felt _right_ , instead just making him more nervous about doing _it_ , and Ben is  _damned_ if he's going to ask Hux for advice on how to proceed.

Today, though, Rey’d taken matters into her own hands. Asking him what he’d done with all the lingerie bought for his then-fictitious girlfriend, Rey’d thrown him out of his bedroom and told him to sit down and wait with his eyes closed.

As he drinks in the sight in front of him with hungry eyes, Ben wonders why the hell he waited so long. When he finally looks up at her, it’s to see an unfamiliar smirk on her face.

“Like what you see, Ben?” she purrs, walking up to him with swaying hips. His eyes are pulled to watch as she nears, unable to tear away from the sinful motion as he nods.

“Use your words, I want to hear you say it.” Pushing his knees apart, she steps between them and taking his chin in her hand, raises his face.

The smirk is gone, replaced by a heat in her darkening eyes, her pink lips parting as her tongue swipes across them.

“Oh, _God_ yes!” he blurts out, needing to give her what she wants.

“Good.” He hears her whisper before she drops her lips over his upturned mouth in a kiss so filthy Ben feels himself harden instantly. Moaning, he lets her take what she wants, her tongue plundering his mouth as her hands twist in his hair. All his senses narrow to the feel of her lips against his, the only point of clarity in the roaring maelstrom in his head.

Suddenly she’s straddling him, and his hands are spanning her waist, pulling her close, as close as they can get with their clothes still on. At the feel of her rocking her damp core against him, Ben is sure he’s about to have a heart attack. Or come in his pants like a horny thirteen-year-old.

It takes almost superhuman strength of will for him to tear his mouth from her and put a few inches of space between them.

“Wait, Rey!” he gasps, struggling to control himself.

She’s breathing as hard as he is, her lips swollen and red, her eyes glazed with want. _Desire_. He knows the sharp edge of this feeling, has felt it try to ride him every day. Has let it take him late at night when it's just him and his hand.

Right now, with Rey rocking slowly against him, every swivel of her hips setting off conflagrations, he feels that edge approaching fast.

Groaning, Ben tightens his grip on her, arresting her movements. She lets him hold her, smoothing the hair back from his face, pressing soft kisses to his brow, his tightly closed eyes, the butterfly touches doing almost as much to ignite him as everything else.

“Please, Rey… give me a minute… I don't want to-” he's begging her softly. “I've never done _this_ before.”

“I know.”

Ben takes in her soft smile, the heat still there in her eyes but banked as something more liquid, more warm than just plain _need_ fills them.

“I know,” she repeats, leaning forward to press her forehead against his, lightly brushing his nose with hers, “I'll take care of you, Ben - I want to make you feel so good, baby.”

Ben searches her eyes and can't help feeling like he's exactly where he's meant to be. Right here, right now, with her. It was always going to be her.

Not wasting time with words, he pulls her to him and kisses her, letting his body do the talking for him.

He has no idea how they end up in the bedroom but suddenly he's backed up against the bed and Rey is pulling at the buttons on his shirt with a vengeance, peeling the offending garment off him and tossing it aside.

“God, Ben! Look at you!” There's awe in her voice as she runs her palms over his torso, and it sends a surge of pride through him. That she likes his body, how he looks - Ben has never imagined such a reaction to all those solitary hours in the gym.

“You've been holding out on me, Ben Solo. All this deliciousness under those sensible shirts. I want to just eat you up!” Rey smirks up at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes, and he can't help grinning back at her, feeling more confident than he ever has before.

“I am pretty sure that's my job, but I won't stop you from tasting.”

“Did you just make a sexual joke?” she gasps, her brows rising in mock outrage - it has to be, otherwise her hands wouldn't be speeding their way through undoing his pants.

“What can I say, Rey, you make me say and do things I've never imagined I would.” He lowers his voice till it's a dark, midnight version of itself, seeing its effect on her as her pupils dilate further, and her fingers dig into his hips.

“I’m fairly certain that's mutual. Now get these off.” She sinks slowly to her knees, running her hands down his legs, pushing down his pants as she does. When she's pulled them off, she sits back on her heels and stares at his black boxers, licking her lips as she does, prompting a little jerk in the tented fabric. Flicking her eyes up to his, she reaches out and hooks her thumbs in the waistband of the boxers and slowly, _oh so slowly_ , draws them down.  

Ben can't rear his eyes away her, his breath catches as she frees his cock, the turgid length bobbing into view, already smeared with precum. A little breathless moan breaks from Rey and she sways closer to him, her hands gripping his thighs as she blows across his head.

Groaning at the sensation, Ben drops his head back. The way she _looks_ at him, like he's the best thing she's ever seen, it just _does_ things to him. He barely registers her pulling his briefs off before he jerks forward at the feel of a slim hand wrapping around his base.  

“G-god, Rey, I can't… I won't…”

“Shhh… you don't have to. I’ve got you, babe.”

Before Ben processes what's happening, Rey's licking a stripe up his length and wrapping her lips around him. A groan rips out of him and he can't help bucking into her hot little mouth. It's _sinful_ how good she feels and if the way she's going to town on him is any indication, she's more than enjoying herself — bobbing along his cock, licking and slurping at him like he's a popsicle on a hot summer day.

Ben's hand grips her hair, holding her as much for support as in response to an instinct that tells him to _just fuck_ her mouth raw. He doesn't though, struggling to stop his hips from thrusting into her.

He knows he isn't going to last, feels the tightness in his balls, and pleasure crawling along his skin and tries to to warn her. In response she grabs his ass and takes him in as far as she can go, choking a little when he nudges against her throat. One hand slips under to fondle his balls and lightly tug on them and then he's coming, fast and hard, harder than he's ever come before - pouring down her throat, filling her as the bliss overtakes him. It feels so _fucking good_ , and he wants to just _live_ in her forever, if he could.

Opening languid eyes, he looks down at Rey, watches as she slips him out with an obscene, wet _pop_ and licks her lips. He can't believe she's swallowed him down the way she has and is still looking at him with that predatory gleam in her eye.

A soft smile curls his lips as he takes her in, the best thing to ever happen to him. Other than the blowjob, that is.

Taking her hand, he pulls her up, hoisting her till she's able to wrap her legs around his waist, clinging to him like a koala. Only, he's pretty sure he's never wanted to _do_ the things he's thinking of to a damned koala.

Ben nuzzles against her, nipping her ear lobe and sucking it into his mouth. It drives Rey crazy when he does that, her head tilting to expose the length of her neck to him and he doesn't hesitate to drag his lips along her proffered skin. When he sucks her into his mouth, nipping as he does, she arches against him, pulling on his hair in the way he's found he likes.

Twisting around, Ben lowers her to the bed and straightens to look at her all spread out for him, like a picnic in pink lace. He can't stop himself from running a hand along her leg, enjoy the feel of her satin skin under his fingers. Easing onto the bed, he settles between her outstretched legs, letting his fingers coast over her. Her breath stutters as he nears the apex of her thighs and he pauses, looking at her for permission.

“Is this okay? Can I…” he asks softly, trailing off when she reaches for his hand and yanks him forward. Ben slams his hands on either side of her hips to keeping from falling on her, but the air is punched out of his lungs when she places his hand against her center and presses. His mouth runs dry again as he feels the heat, the dampness of her against his palm, his fingers spasming in reaction.

“Please, Ben, touch me.” How can he resist such a desperate entreaty, her body undulating under the weight of his eyes alone, her hips hitching against him? He does the only thing he can and runs his fingers up and down against the barely-there fabric, the dusky rose just a shade lighter than the _goodness_ he can see it covers.

Something inside him wants to rip the lace right off of her body, preferably with his teeth, and he shudders, unsure where that thought came from. Rey must have seen something in his eyes, for she stills and _coos_ at him.

“Do it Ben, now… please!”

“I don't want to hurt you,” he whispers, a thread of rationality telling him that yanking the panties off her is unlikely to be painless.

“You won't, baby - rip those off me, please. Please, Ben!” she moans and thrusts up against his fingers and then he's moving, pulling at the lace, uncaring if he tears it, until all there is in from of him is her glistening, pink pussy. Her core is drenched _,  pulling_ at his fingers, pulling him into her wet warmth, hungry. _For him, all for him._

“You’re so beautiful, baby… so fucking _pink_.” He pushes one, then two fingers into her, pumping slowly like he’s read, tentatively curling them to see if he can find that spot every website was raving about. 

When she groans and jerks against him, he assumes he’s hit the jackpot. So he does it again, and _again_.

“Like that, baby...oh, just like that, Ben! So good… unh, you’re so big, baby… oh, please don’t stop...” Rey is babbling, clenching around him, arching against him, her hips coming up off the bed as she chases her pleasure.

“Tell me what to do, Rey, show me what you like.”

Her hand slips down and starts rubbing against the top of her slit, dipping below to brush against his, gathering her slick and then circling back. He wants to make her come, be the one to make her fall apart, so he chases her fingers, learning how she flicks the little hidden nub, coaxing her to greater heights.

Remembering how he’d felt with her mouth on him, Ben lowers his lips to her, gently sucking on her clit as she rides his hand. He can only think of how she’ll feel around his cock, no longer shying away from thinking about sinking into her, _driving_ into her till there is no way to tell them apart.

His erection is back and desperate to sheath itself in her welcoming heat - but first, he wants to take her over the edge. She’s close, he can feel it in the fluttering of her walls around his fingers, and he pumps them with renewed vigour, his mouth making a meal of her as he does. When he gently nips her clit, before sucking hard, Rey slams her thighs around his head, holding him in place as she comes with a loud wail.

Gently working her down from her high, Ben soothes her with kisses wherever he can reach, worshipping her skin. Withdrawing his hand, he sucks his fingers clean, revelling in the taste of her.  

Crawling up over her, he bends down and kisses between her breasts, nosing at the mounds that call to him, her nipples poking up through the lace cups of her bra. Giving in to temptation, he pulls a rosy bud between his lips, laving her through the fabric, enjoying the slight roughness against his tongue. _He could do this forever._

Rey’s hands find their way into his hair and she’s holding him in place as she arches up into his mouth, sighing her pleasure. Before long, she’s wriggled out of the pink scrap and there’s no longer anything between them. Not even air, as their bodies slide closer.

He feels her wetness against him, where he rests between her hips, and he wants nothing more than to slot into her. However, his nervousness is back and he slows in his ministrations, raising his head to fix her with his gaze.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you’re so little, and my fingers barely fit in you.”

Rey smiles up at him, smoothing her fingers over his cheek before drawing him down for a kiss. “I’m very sure Ben, and I can take you - you’ll fit in me just fine, baby.”

Hearing her say that makes him shudder and buck his hips, a visceral reaction he has no control over. Still, he hesitates - wanting to be sure he’s doing this right.

“We don’t have any condoms, Rey.”

“We don’t need any, Ben - I’m on the pill, I’m clean  and I hope to God you are too!”

He nods, frantically, quick to assure her that he _is_ clean - after all, he’s never _done anything_ in his life.

She pulls him in for another kiss, hard and demanding before breaking away. “Then what are you waiting for, baby - please, fuck me.”

It’s like Ben no longer has any control over his body - he’s suddenly lining himself up and pushing his way into her core, slowly, torturously, rocking his hips as he breaches her by inches. Then, he’s home. All the way home. And it’s _bliss_.

There are no more words, just a world of sensations, of skin sliding over skin, of heat, of sweat, of hands skimming, hips thrusting, legs gripping, of drugging kisses that draw him from himself as completely as she draws him into her. His body knows what to do, with his mind finally silent, hanging on for the roller coaster ride he’s on. He’s driving, he’s being driven, higher, higher and then - he’s falling, spinning, weightless and yet so heavy all at once, his mind whiting out as he comes in her, bellowing his completion. Rey is falling right with him, he feels her clenching and fluttering around him, milking him with all her might.

Then there is just the feel of Rey holding him, her heart hammering under his ear, his breath sawing in his lungs.

When he finally, finally regains enough strength, Ben rolls to the side, gathering her in his arms as he does, tucking her under his chin. They slot together like pieces of a puzzle, their edges made to mould around the other.

As their breathing eases, and he feels like he can trust his voice again, Ben murmurs, “That was amazing.”

He feels her smile against his damp chest, “Just amazing?”

“ _Fucking_ amazing. Is that better?” he chuckles

“Mmhmm.” She nods and then props her chin up on her hand and looks up at him. “So, you liked the lingerie?”

“That fucking pink looks so good, it matches _every_ part of you.” Ben can’t help smirking, an odd confidence coursing through his veins.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find _something_ to like as well about the _rest_ of all that mountain of lace you bought. We’ll just need to keep doing this till you’ve seen it all.”

As she settles back on him, smiling and drowsy, Ben can’t help but agree.

Thank God for Hux and PINK.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it - please show this story some love and comment :)
> 
> Check out all the other amazing stories in [The Writing Den Anniversary exchange collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/anniversaryficexchange) \- this amazing place is a hotbed of creativity!


End file.
